


I love you, Dean

by Isa_Arrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Arrow/pseuds/Isa_Arrow
Summary: Just a small cute/soft Dean moment after 15x19 (so spoilers for that episode if you haven't watched it yet.)I know it might not be the best summary ever, but I'm still kinda new to this, sorry.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	I love you, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like this had to be written, please excuse any mistakes I made. Also, don't be scared to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this.

_I love you, Dean_

Those four words, they didn’t leave him alone ever since they were spoken to him. They hadn’t left his mind when he answered his phone when he saw the caller ID, didn’t leave his mind when Chuck beat the crap out of them. Neither did they leave when he saw Jack standing there, in the middle of the street, the people he had just brought back walking past him, as if he wasn’t their new god. They shared some looks, him, the kid, and his brother Sam, they all just stood there, none of them really ready for the new chapter of their lives to begin.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Jack eventually spoke as he looked at the two men who had practically raised him. Sam had a tight smile on his face, eyes seeming to shine in the sun as tears were threatening to fall. Dean wasn’t in a much better shape, as he too had trouble keeping the tears at bay, after everything they’d been through, everyone they’d lost… He didn’t want his mind to go there, wasn’t ready to think about his best friend gone, forever this time. Looking up at Jack, he cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

“Can you…” He shook his head as he felt his voice shaking despite his attempts to stop just that from happening. “Can you b-bring…” He wasn’t able to form the words, but he was sure Jack must have understood him as the kid gave him a sympathetic smile and shook his head slightly. Dean felt all the hope he had left leave him, the hope of seeing him again, it vanished in front of his eyes. Apparently not even someone as powerful as Jack had the authority down there in the Empty to bring someone back that had personally be claimed and had been sucked in by the Empty itself.

That’s how Dean felt right now, empty, like something, some part of him was missing and he wouldn’t get it back. He thought about the way he felt when Cas was close, thought about the words he hadn’t gotten to tell him before he was taken. This caused a single tear to roll down his face, which he didn’t even bother to wipe away. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice, a soft and gentle voice.  
“This won't really be a goodbye,” Jack said as he put up his hand in the way that was just typical for the kid. “I’ll always be around, just remember that. Thank you for helping me, thank you for being my family, but I’ve got bigger things to do now.” He smiled in that childish way that only he could manage, making Dean realise that he was only just a kid, not even a teenager, an actual kid that had grown up way too fast. They both smiled at him, unable to come up with the right words, but he must have known what they were thinking as he turned around and started walking away. As he slowly faded away, went to fulfil his destiny wherever he was needed, Dean couldn’t help but feel proud of the kid for how far he had come in such a short time. He was no longer a kid, he was God now, but to them, he would always be Jack Winchester, the little brother they never knew they needed.

After Jack had disappeared it felt as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders, the air around them seemed to get lighter as the weight slowly left. It was the weight of the world that they had been carrying around, quiet literally, for a long time now. It was now Jack’s burden, but he was strong, he was the son of Lucifer, but most importantly he was raised by the Winchester brothers. Sam, Dean and Cas had done a more than decent job raising him, they wouldn’t have to worry, the world would be in good hands, the best possible person for the job was this pure kid called Jack Winchester.

He thought about those four words again, a soft, genuine smile appearing on his face. He looked up at the sky and whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. If he hadn’t said it himself he wouldn’t even be sure if it had been said at all. But he knew that somewhere, in the darkness of the empty someone would be listening. An angel with many names; the angel of Thursday, Castiel, the angel with a trench coat… But to him he was none of those, to him he was Cas, his Cas.

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I hope you liked it anyway, as this was my first attempt at writing a fanfic I'm honestly really proud of how it turned out. It took a long time for me to finally gather all the courage to post this, so I hope you don't hate it too much.


End file.
